


我的室友都是GAY怎么办

by Meow_Spirit



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meow_Spirit/pseuds/Meow_Spirit
Summary: 红蜘蛛为第三人称视角【不是第一人称】含R18车注意内含【酒店PLAY】好孩子不要看orz安静吃肉，不要举报，乖。【高亮！！】





	我的室友都是GAY怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 红蜘蛛为第三人称视角【不是第一人称】  
> 含R18车注意  
> 内含【酒店PLAY】  
> 好孩子不要看orz  
> 安静吃肉，不要举报，乖。

15.跟威震天全垒打了！？  
红蜘蛛表示他为什么上一章还叫着“我怎么可能这么轻易拜倒在威震天的石榴裙（？？？）下”，这一来就被压在床上摩擦了……  
“威震天副校，你喝醉了。根据塞伯坦大学校规第178章第三大节第二小节，应该立刻喝禁欲药并送往医院……”红蜘蛛暗暗叫不好，所幸他还记得这一条校规。  
这本是前几任校长【十三天元】为了防止学校老师去外面喝高了之后对学生做出什么莫名其妙的事才设定的校规，现在已经普遍到每个刚刚进塞伯坦大学的大一学生都要背熟，笔试考试考的就这一句“教师不允许私自到外面的油吧去喝酒，不准吃喝嫖赌，不允许有外遇（啥子？），不准私办补习班，以上任意一条如果有违反直接开除，若是有欠工资的一律不发并收回在教师区的居住权。”  
你们肯定没见过一张大大的A4纸上就这么一句要求：  
“默写塞伯坦大学校规第178章第三大节第二小节的所有内容（100分）”，还附上评分标准，“若是有一个大点没有写到扣全卷面分，字写不好看或者直接扫描打印直接扣除卷面分50分并扣除10学分。”  
……  
搞得最近什么动静都没了。  
其实原因很多，但是起因是一件莫名其妙的事。  
据说很早以前还没来得及修订完校规并正式发行的时候，有个学生去了油吧喝高了然后在大街上大叫大嚷，结果吵得一堆机充不了电，当年的校长元始天尊直接一个电话打到这个学生的班主任那里点名道姓的要他把这机给弄回家去。好巧不巧的是，那学生最讨厌的就是他们那个班主任，没过一会那背着的姿势就变成老师单方面的拖那个学生回家……【据说笑点很高就是了。】  
虽说那老师不情不愿的把那学生给带回去了，但是那学生因为还没醒酒就忙不送的来了老长老长的一段“爱的告白”，把那老师吓得一愣一愣的然后直接强行生米煮成熟饭。据说那件事也成为了前面几届学长学姐经常告诉后面几届学弟学妹的央视头条新闻之一，随之而来的是一群一群的腐女都冒了头，更是有胆大心细的腐女同志出了R18本子，什么《霸道学生爱上娇气老师》《我把你当学生你居然想上我》《我和喜欢的老师玩3P》都有，看的人不计其数都可以上万。  
然后也就开放了师生恋爱了，因为实在是管不住——但是对象限制在好老师和好学生之间，那些差的老师当然是全部踢出去，而那些差的学生就这么差下去了，反正成绩好，不要品德也没关系。【当年的副校长宇宙大帝言。】  
……  
哎呀想这么多干什么！！！红蜘蛛暗自在心里腹诽着，不好好担心自己的处境而去翻那年的小黑本！？  
扭头看看自己现在的处境，红蜘蛛表示非常不妙。红蜘蛛的双手被反转过来扭住，粗暴的被威震天绑在床头，双腿被威震天强制打开。搞什么，他红蜘蛛又不是练芭蕾的，而他现在是个人类，自然做不了劈叉——虽然现在很像劈叉的姿势就是了。  
“啊……痛啊啊啊——！”红蜘蛛的脖颈被威震天偷袭了。威震天在红蜘蛛的脖子上咬了一口，尖尖的虎牙陷进肉里，流出了血。血珠滴下来落到乳首上，红蜘蛛的大脑一片空白，只听见威震天接下来说道：  
“红蜘蛛你不听话。”  
“要罚啦！”  
……话说都没见过威震天喝醉发酒疯的样子，原来只是智商下降成了小孩子吗？红蜘蛛这么想着，突然下腿一凉。  
“红蜘蛛的裤子有一股香味呢，让我欲罢不能呢~”威震天将红蜘蛛的裤子扒下来拿在手上嗅着，玩味的看着已经全裸的红蜘蛛，装出生气的样子，“哼！你们宿舍那帮人居然天天和你在一起玩儿！！我不开心啦！要补偿啦！！”说完就再次扑到红蜘蛛身上去了。  
“哇——！！！”红蜘蛛大叫一声，“重死了啊威震天！！你知不知道你自己体重有多重啊？！你TMD给我下去啊威震天你个魂淡！！！”  
“不要。我要补偿。”说完就用腿卡住了红蜘蛛两腿之间的位置，伸手直接抓住了红蜘蛛的器官。红蜘蛛惊喘一声，脸上飞起一层红霞。  
“哎~抓住红蜘蛛的这里会让红蜘蛛感到舒服吗……”手上不由自主的用力摩擦，不堪启齿的地方被自己的老师大力套弄而带来的刺激太过巨大，红蜘蛛后仰一下，生理上的刺激让红蜘蛛的呻吟跑了出来。  
“啊~放……放手……呜！！”眼睛看向威震天，威震天含住红蜘蛛的性器用舌头滑动着，柔软的舌头相较于手指带来的刺激要大了些，让红蜘蛛更不好受。  
“啊……威，威震天……要，要去了……唔！！”红蜘蛛眼前一片空白，一股白浊射进了威震天的口腔里。威震天轻笑，离开红蜘蛛的性器，俯身稳住了红蜘蛛的嘴唇，咬住红蜘蛛的唇瓣强迫他打开口腔，将嘴里的东西送入红蜘蛛的口腔里，“吃下去。”  
“唔……！！”  
“不想尝尝你自己的味道吗？”威震天起身跨坐在红蜘蛛身上，满意的看着红蜘蛛将这股饱含腥味的东西咽下，随后修长的手伸到床的角落拿了药膏，但没有拿套。  
“啊……真是麻烦。”威震天边说着边扭开药膏的盖子道，“我让你带套来是没错，但是我没有说一定要用不是吗？”将药膏涂抹在红蜘蛛的后穴处，色情的揉了揉红蜘蛛的臀瓣，时不时拍打几下。  
“唔……哈啊！！不……别，别打了……”红蜘蛛的全身因为药物的作用而变得粉嫩，声音也开始变得娇媚无比，威震天感觉下身一下子就硬了。  
强忍着下身那个东西传来的胀痛感，威震天深入一根手指，一点一点的往里面扩张。许久没有进行过性事的后穴比第一次的好不了多少，虽然流出了许多淫水，但还是非常紧。威震天一点点的旋转着手指往里面突进，之后伸入了第二根手指，配合着第一根手指刮擦着红蜘蛛敏感的内壁，惹得红蜘蛛惊叫连连。  
突然感觉到碰到了什么凸起，红蜘蛛的喘息声比之前上升了一个调，威震天知道他找到地方了，立刻伸入第三根手指戳弄着那个小点。红蜘蛛全身发抖，逃不开，只能强硬的接受着。  
“我进来了。”  
感觉扩张的差不多了，威震天把手指拿出，换上正主上场，粗大的器物抵住红蜘蛛的后穴，一举深入。  
“啊啊啊！！！好、好痛！！！不要啊啊啊！！！呜……”红蜘蛛的喉咙都快喊破了，难道这就是醉酒带来的的BUFF叠加吗？总感觉比以前的大多了。  
威震天缓了一下，也不管红蜘蛛有没有适应他这么大的尺寸，就这么粗暴的在后穴里冲撞起来，发出阵阵情色的声音，随后接踵而来的是一阵阵巨大的快感，红蜘蛛的嗓子都快叫破了，却不能停止威震天那粗暴的撞击。后穴的药物起到了缓和的作用，不然红蜘蛛的后穴早就坏了。  
前列腺被撞击的感觉并不好受，红蜘蛛的双眼更加的迷离，水汽聚集起来，眼泪开始往下止不住的流，显得更为色情。  
大脑“嗡”的一下全部空白，眼前闪过一阵白光，红蜘蛛又射了一次。此时的红蜘蛛已经哭得不成样子，银白的头发散落着，身上都是淫液。  
“不……不要了啊啊啊！！！”后穴猛然开始收紧，威震天喘了一下，一股一股的精液射入红蜘蛛的后穴里，多到快要装不下，威震天退出来，抱着红蜘蛛去了酒店的清洗室清洗。  
射了这么多，不好好清洗明天可是会生病的呢。

 

第二天。  
“唔……”红蜘蛛悠悠转醒，动了一下四肢就有无尽的酸痛传来，红蜘蛛心想，学分又没了……  
红蜘蛛休息了几天，等到没问题之后就去上学了。没想到到了学校，烟幕一眼放光的表情朝他跑过来：  
“嗨红蜘蛛！！你是不是纵欲过度了才休息这么久啊哈哈哈！”  
红蜘蛛一巴掌打掉烟幕的贼手怒吼着：“才没有！！”  
“现在校园里都在传什么红蜘蛛和威震天的禁断之恋来着，没想到居然真有这回事吗！！”废话还不是你们连个钱包都不拿就跑去油吧耍疯子，我根本就不需要去酒店的好吧？！到头来拿了我的钱包花了我的钱还要装傻，你是真的忘记了还是你脑子秀逗了啊啊啊？！  
“我去你妈的给我去死吧你个死兔崽子，还我钱！！！”红蜘蛛追着烟幕满校园跑。  
“哎哎哎，怎么能这么要钱呢你！！！”烟幕边跑边吐着舌头，“不还！！你能拿我怎么样啊？”  
“你个混蛋给我站住！！！”  
“来呀来追我呀追到我我就还你钱！！！”  
“喂！别跑！！！”

 

……  
总觉得这样的生活，也很不错呢。  
———————————END——————————  
墨染有话说：真的没什么车真的。


End file.
